guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bodyguard
The NPC Arcanists have been replaced with Bodyguards who not only cast spells on the enemy team but also heal your Guild Lord. I've never seen them use healing spells, was there an update stopping this? Skuld 15:51, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :I think this is somewhat of an in character rationaliztion by ANet which later got retconned into the lord's "amulet" healing him. They don't actually heal or use monk skills, but the lord still gets healed if you go over the damage cap. I think this is just their explanation. --68.142.14.9 16:59, 24 May 2006 (CDT) ::They have a monster skill that heals the guild lord only currently. I should capture its name. You hardly see the NPC's using it due to the fact that players attack the bodyguards before the guild lord because of that skill. It is an error to call a bodyguard an elementalist/monk however they are pure elementalists with that one monster skill. --Draygo Korvan 17:01, 24 May 2006 (CDT) Does anyone know the AL these guys have? Is there a way we can find out because a couple of us were just curious. --68.2.132.163 09:03, 11 July 2006 (CDT) :there was an articel on gw.com a while back about that - I will look ST47 09:06, 11 July 2006 (CDT) ::nevermind it isn't there - but there are ways to test it by hitting one 100 times and getting a damage range and comparing it to the armor levelsST47 09:12, 11 July 2006 (CDT) :::Sweet, well, I guess I'll stop being lazy sooner or later and test that out. Sooner or later. --Rei 09:26, 11 July 2006 (CDT) ::::There's never a reason to hit something multiple times to test AL. Use wild blow, a candy cane weapon, or a non-weapon skill depending on the damage type you want to test. --68.142.14.78 18:49, 11 July 2006 (CDT) 1? Ascalon pre sear isle on observer had 2 bodyguards, 2 knights — Skuld 16:51, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :/agree also, dont these guys have VoD? — ~Soqed Hozi~ 13:30, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Update They now only have Oath of Healing. 14:47, 8 August 2008 (UTC) : I deleted all of their previous skill apart from OoH and VoD. Asked the experienced editors if VoD should be removed, but no answer, so i'll just do it anyways. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 14:57, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Red and white In games, medics (and equivalents) are often given a red and white appearance. While his grey bits of armor being white are not a big deal and at first seem irrelevant, it is given weight by his very pale white skin and red hair, which seems to me to be deliberate. While I'd dismiss either of those as coincidence, both of them together just seems a little bit too "perfect" to me. Any thoughts on if it's worth sticking a Trivia / Note in? A F K When 13:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :The BG used to have Fire Storm and Incendiary Bonds (maybe others too; Fireball?). Medics aren't often painted with explosives, are they? :I don't think the colors are referring to medics. Still, if others agree with you, so be it, eh. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:33, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Meh, it was just a thought. Especially with his skin tone / hair. ::I'm not yet convinced I'm wrong, but I'll drop it. A F K When 11:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC)